The present disclosure relates generally to the field of occupant classification. Occupant classification is used in automotive, heavy truck, transport, commercial, and health industries to determine the weight, stature, position, movement, and other factors of a person or object residing on a floor, bed, or seat. For example, in a car or truck, electric field sensing may be used to differentiate a child seat from a small child and from an adult person. However, in certain situations electric field sensing may not differentiate or discriminate between a child seat or other objects from an empty seat.